The Great Mother
by Cheliz
Summary: "You don't know how it is to die for something good."He knewed now.He felt now. He wanted revenge.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. You on the other hand may know me as lord Voldemort. How i ended up here? I got reborn. And now? Well, now i am good. Ha! And good ol' Harry?  
Our dearest Harry Potter is evil. I know what you are probably thinking, that he is not evil, or that this is a story with switched sides. Or that it is because most evil doers think that they are good. That is not correct. Not in the least. This story isn't about me. Or Scorpius. Or Lily. This story is about Chelsea. The great one that showed me that good is in everybody. That when it comes to love or hate, they are both needed. She was never afraid. Never. Not even when she got killed and made me...Well. You will find out later. Now i just tell you how we started.  
How we, The Shadowhunters where formed. And the most important of all...How one muggle girl knewed to make a difference.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 How it started

It was a silent day in the Malfoy knewed something was deathly wrong when he looked at the was eleven or ten,that made him his thought that the gorgeous pale boy was afraid.  
Afraid of what?He did not boy was very skinny and there was dirt on his face. The boy was on the slowly walked over to the the boy looked at the other.  
He noticed the young boy's terrified gray eyes. The once nice hair was messy and was for a long time not washed. " H-h-hell-l-o." The boy sounded scared. Something that did not suited him.  
It made him look very,very young." Hello." Scorpius replied back." You don't have to be scared." What is your name?You can trust me. I promise." He looked around, paranoid. " T-t-t-tom R-r-ridd-d-dle." He stuttered. Tom Riddle?Why did that name sounded so familiar and...O was the dark lord. " Vol-vol-voldemort?" I asked scarred slowly nodded.I took a few steps back. The dark lord...  
He was back. As a handsome little boy of my age. Holy moley." Are you going to kill me?" I asked. The young dark lord shook his head. Suddenly he undertanded the little boy. The dark lord was on the run because his life was a secret.A secret i discovered. am i going to do?" C-c-c-ca-an y-you he-help m-me?" He asked. Scorpius'mouth fell practically on the ground.  
Voldemort. F***ing Voldemort. The powerfull freakin' Voldemort just asked his, Scorpius Malfoys, was something new. " With what?" Voldemorts kid version bit his lip. " I need money, clothes..."  
" ...And a good decent bath." Scorpius boy flushed and nodded." Alright, will help. Scorpius Malfoy btw." The little Tom Riddle...Hey! The little Tom Riddle. That is a cute as he was saying/thinking looked at him and followed Scorpius as they headed back to his place. " I-it isss nic-cer th-then-n i-i r-re-membe-be-bered." Tom said.  
He looked at the face Merlin.I didn't trough his 's lips where blue. Probably because he had to live in the cold rain all day.  
He ran immediatly to the bathroom and prepared a bath as hot as possible." Tommy!" He other boy's eyes widened. Ah oh. I shouldn't have called him Tommy. But as soon as he regretted it, the young boy liked liked the idea that the dark lord could become his friend. He liked it very much. The boys where going to the bathroom." .Shit"  
I forgotten how fast the bath filled itself. The water was as a pool on the smiled amused " I see you got some trouble." Scorpius moaned. " I am SO grounded." Tommy made a shoo gesture.  
Of course. He was all red. " We are both boys Tommy." " I now Scorps but i am a little bit embarrased." He gave the other an nickname! The boy bit his lip and started undressing. Oh god. I could see his ribs!  
But that wasn't the only oh god. He had a huge ...'Third leg'. Scorpius immediatly started to question he bathed they both exchanged stories and jokes. It was a start from a good and long first friendships both boys ever had.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Flee or you die

Scorps p.o.v

It had been month's since Tommy's arrival now. I let one of my houselve's swear to secrecy to keep him safe and healthy. My parents hadn't find out. Great thing. Hogwarts was great. I hated Rose Weasley with all of my guts. Albus seemed okay. It was christmas break and i was eager to see Tommy again. I missed him. He was a true friend.  
I got out of the train quickly and immediatly was welcomed by dads cold face. Let me explain. My parents...Well,they don't know how to be i am just left alone as a little puppy.  
Let's cheer for that!(Me being sarcastic) I fastly got to my room and was meeted by Tom, looking all comfortable on my bed. He was laying on his belly and read a book i was unfimiliar with." Hey Tominator."  
He raised his brows. " What?!" He laughed. " Sorry, but Tominator?You really should watch those muggle movies less." He grinned. " But tell me dear Scorpius...Did you miss me?" He jokingly said.  
That boy was a weird one. I swear to god. " No...Not at all. In fact i like shagging girls more than you. Sorry, but you are BAD in bed." He laughed even harder." I never knewed you where gay."  
" In your dreams." " Well Scorp,it seems to be that it more was that i enterred YOUR dreams. Otherwise why would you think i was bad. I mean i am stll an eepy peepy virgin like you always still...  
Eepy peepy virgin sounds weird dude." " Hey! Do not mock my words!" " Whatever." The young dark lord just rolled with his eyes. " But...No freakin' way!" I yelled. " No freakin' what?  
Be a little bit more clear young one." " Young? You are just three months older!" " Let me correct you. It's almost an eon." " Tom, you where dead.  
I can't let you count your previous life with this one and i mean that it's weird you stll are a virgin.I mean i thought great aunt Bellatrix..." Tom Marvolo Riddle looked horrfied by my words. " Bellatrix Lestrange?! You can't be f***ing serious about that one! That chick is mental!No offense." He quickly added, because she was family. " Tom have you ever heard that saying no offense is just like saying sorry after you raped somebody?" " Alright that was just a kid on Youtube. You really should memorize their comments less.  
You are turning into a nerd." " An attractive one that is." Again he rolled his eyes. " Geek." He murmered." Snake demon! " " Blondie." " Creep!" " White haired loser." Why are we friends again? Suddenly i leaned against a lamp and...Of course it fell." Scorpius! What have you done now!" His father yelled. He heard footsteps. " Shit!" I had to hide Tom...But it was already to late.  
Father stormed in and saw Tom bored laying on my bed. " Who the hell is this!" My father yelled again. " Non of your concern Draco." He simply dad remembered how the lord had looked like.  
" OUT! I do not tolerate the younger version of the dark lord in my house!" " But dad..." " Silence! Crucio!" My dad began torturing Tom." NO!" I screamed. Trying to stop him. Tom was quite silent.  
Suddenly i think his female version should have been named Isabelle. Because of that po try: Isabelle, Isabelle didn't worry. Isabelle, Isabelle didn't scream or scurry.I pushed my dad as hard as i could.  
He hadn't seen it coming and fell down.I grabbed Tom's hand and ran away. We where being chased by my father." This way." Tom pulled my hand and we...O god's thong. We jumped out of a four meter's high window! We fell. Hard! Luckily Tommy still knewed some healing spells form his past. Like the americans say, then we just up and dusted. Or something like that.  
We ran and ran. Leaving Malfoy Manor behind us. After that, when our feets started to bleed because we ran for so long and fast, we sank trough our knees." So...Are we safe Tomzy?" He nodded.  
He was out of breath and so was i. We cuddled up next to each other behind a muggle dumbster. Warm and protected from the fell asleep. Starting our own adventure.


End file.
